


Sith Bonding Time

by Some_Sith_Lord



Series: Sith Bonds [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Red Harvest
Genre: Beta Wanted, Darth Scabrous is magically alive, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Oneshot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shirtless Darth Scabrous, Sith Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, naked Darth Krayt, two masters one apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sith_Lord/pseuds/Some_Sith_Lord
Summary: Darth Krayt and his apprentice are having some fun. Darth Scabrous walks in and things get interesting.





	Sith Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a few reasons but mostly I just let myself write something sexy. I don’t usually share things like this so if people like it then that’s awesome!

Krayt was buried deep within his apprentice despite the tight fit. He allowed her to relax before giving a short thrust of his hips. She winced slightly but relaxed her legs around his hips as he held her against his. The universe in its sick twisted way decided this would be a good time as any for the door to open. Even if it had been locked the person on the other side could have ripped the door off with a flick of the wrist. 

He heard the noise before he felt the temperature drop in the room. Evidently his young apprentice had not learned to conceal everything yet. He had felt the twinge in the force in response to his thrust. So did the other occupant of their ship. He felt the grey eyes of the other Sith Lord scan over and stop on him. 

“Scabrous....” came the strained voice of their apprentice. Both could hear the sound of her held back emotions. Krayt saw the beginnings of a bulge starting in the other Lords pants. He had evidently, been meditating and decided for casual dress. It saved him having to strip himself of a robe and tunic now. No doubt their apprentice would have enjoyed seeing that though.

Scabrous made for the bed they occupied and looked at the other Sith Lord. He looked down at the woman they both called their apprentice and gently lifted her up. Settling himself behind her and letting her head wrest on his chest. He brushed her hair back with one hand in an almost comforting manner. 

All three knew this wasn’t just about pleasure. The Sith aren’t like Jedi and didn’t hide their feelings. Lust for power was common and if you wanted something you took it. Both had instilled this in her Scabrous even more so at times. Both Sith Lords had their ways of doing it but in the end, the conclusion was the same. 

She had wanted both of them for a while. Scabrous had by some luck or twisted desire of the force appeared to both in the flesh. Krayt was skeptical at first, as he would be. There was no Holocron involved for him to be summoned. He had a power about him that even interested Krayt as time went on. It had a feeling of dread tied to it though.

Scabrous was or had been a Sith Lord long ago and had died trying to achieve immortality. The plot had failed though and he succumbed to The Sickness as all others on the planet had. 

Over time the three had grown closer through the bond of master and apprentice. Both masters took turns training her. Some days they all meditated together and others they did so away from each other. 

Now all three found themselves in the same bed. Two of them naked and the other nearly there. She kissed Scabrous hard and drew him closer. He shifted to lay on his side next to her smaller frame. Holding and supporting her as her other master continued with his thrusting. 

Krayt grunted as he neared his end and felt her muscles clenching around him. Her moans turned into a small squeal as she came around him. Sending him into his own release while looking at her reactions. Krayt pulled out moments later and rested before moving to her other side. 

None of them said anything knowing it may ruin the moment for all involved. Two of them coming down from a high of sorts. The other holding his apprentice against his chest as she breathed and relaxed. Krayt moved closer to her soon enough and saw she had fallen asleep. No doubt exhausted from the training they had put her through today and then all that excitement. 

She fell asleep safe between her masters and wouldn’t have it any other way. It wasn’t usual for an apprentice to have sex with her master but then again not many also had two. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's on the shorter side but I hope it was good and that you enjoyed it.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
